1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitting stations and methods related thereto, and more particularly relates to hitting stations for improving peripheral vision and methods related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hitting stations utilizing a single ball are known, see for example Beimel U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,683 titled Baseball Batters Training Device issued Jul. 20, 1993. Such systems while providing some assistance in training batters to improve their hitting abilities, typically lack features suitable for improving the peripheral vision and bat movement patterns necessary to meet the desired results of professional hitting coaches. Historically, hitting (batting) coaches have recognized the need for developing procedures for improving the peripheral vision of batters in the game of baseball, and have also attempted to teach batters to hit through the ball with a planar motion so as to improve the batting results. Conventional single ball batting stations have generally lacked the features necessary to improve the peripheral vision of batters and to improve the planar hitting motion of the batters.
Consequently, there is a need and desire to provide a batting station and related method which improves the peripheral vision of the batter and improves the swing pattern of the batter.